<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡带】脱处的双重含义 by Ynori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202349">【带卡带】脱处的双重含义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynori/pseuds/Ynori'>Ynori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, 互攻, 卖淫, 骑乘</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynori/pseuds/Ynori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*大龄处男卡和皮肉生意堍<br/>*带卡带，一人一次，堍不洁<br/>*不怎么荤的荤话，不怎么香的肉和基本没有的节操，带一点著名组织晓的友情客串<br/>*谨慎避雷！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡带】脱处的双重含义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc，非常ooc，我第一次搞你们带卡带，全篇都是我胡诌的，非常不懂这两个矫情的男人（？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有一个流传已久的都市传闻是这样说的：如果一个男人30岁还是个处男，就会拥有不可思议的童贞魔法。</p><p>旗木卡卡西正是这样一个即将迈入30门槛的倒霉预备魔法师，兼人民教师。</p><p>以X冰月的“代表月亮消灭你”，和某X啦啦小魔仙全身变为代表的魔法形象，让卡卡西脑补一下就自闭得差点离开这个美丽的世界，并深刻意识到自己无论如何都必须要在生日前夕打破这个诅咒。</p><p>没错，浸淫小黄书多年能面不改色开黄腔被女学生大骂流氓的他，是个处男，多年的好伙伴无非是自己勤劳的右手。</p><p>理论的巨人，行动的矮子，说的就是你啊，卡卡西老师。</p><p>秉着交往约会牵手kiss爱抚见家长然后拉灯一系列严格先后顺序，在相亲道路上受到无数白眼和唾弃，千帆过尽最后只剩下自己的右手不离不弃抚慰大龄处男无洞可入的鸡鸡。</p><p>痛定思痛，卡卡西老师终于明白了直奔主题的重要性，决定立马找个人一起完成拉灯的步骤。</p><p>他从兜里掏出一张传单，这是被人塞在自家邮箱里的广告纸，大写的“人家好寂寞”配上性感的呼之欲出的胸部，完美的直男杀手。</p><p>人民教师迈开了自己罪恶的步伐，决定在违法的边缘试探，去嫖娼。</p><p>不对，你情我愿的事情怎么能叫嫖娼，是make love，是true love。</p><p>偷偷摸摸按照街名来到了传单上的地址，两边开着不少爱情宾馆。有男人搂着女人的腰边吻着边走进去，有风情的女人站在路灯下撩动卷曲的长发，甚至在街边黑暗的角落里不时传来让人脸红心跳的喘息声。</p><p>卡卡西想，原来亲热天堂所言并非虚假，这种天国是真实存在的。</p><p>他又展开那张传单，传单最后写着店名，晓。</p><p>走进店面的时候卡卡西怀疑自己上当受骗了，这破的不能再破的店只有两层楼，门口招牌要掉不掉地挂着，还有蜘蛛网，一看就是没人打理。墙壁表皮脱落了不少，黄梅天留下的大块大块的黄色印在上面，不知道老板是不是压根没想要浪费钱刷第二遍。</p><p>底下一楼放着一个柜台和一张沙发，柜台里没人，沙发上躺着一个男人。</p><p>“请问……”维持着良好的礼貌，卡卡西决定试图先把能看见的除了自己以外唯一一个活人叫起来。</p><p>“啊？”低沉的男声带着不知原因的沙哑，被打断睡眠的男人眉头皱紧，把盖在自己脸上挡光用的面具拿开，表情不善地看向来人。</p><p>这大概是一个英俊的男人，即使半边脸像是毁容过的旋在一起，一只眼睛混沌阴暗，却意外揉杂出一种狂野的性感。</p><p>卡卡西默默吞了口口水，觉得面前的男人实在是太像自己非常钟意的一本黄漫里的主人公，更要命的是，那个主人公还是他的性幻想对象。</p><p>现在真人版幻想对象就站在自己面前，裤裆里的鸡鸡受到召唤似得微微勃起，卡卡西发现自己根本没有办法抵抗眼前这个男人的脸和他散发出的强烈荷尔蒙。</p><p>不自觉将腿向前拢紧，卡卡西撇开视线，不用想也清楚自己此刻脸上一定写满了色欲熏心，还好因为严谨的预防意识他出门都有带口罩。</p><p>“我是看见这个传单来的。”卡卡西把传单递给男人。</p><p>“哦？”男人压根没看递过来的纸，反而意味不明地盯着卡卡西不自然掩饰着的裆部，语气喑哑，“如你所见，现在就我一个人有空，你是打算跟我上床还是去别家店找女人？”</p><p>能和你上床那不是更好吗？</p><p>差点把这句话脱口而出，卡卡西没想到自我出柜来得如此猝不及防，还是在这种场合。</p><p>纵然他最初是被大胸部吸引来到这家店的，但毕竟箭在弦上不得不发，想来会在撸管的时候幻想男人的人本身也不怎么笔直。</p><p>懒得管卡卡西徒劳的纠结，男人向前走了几步来到卡卡西身前，“看来你的下半身已经替你做出了选择。”</p><p>嘲笑似的，男人把手贴上卡卡西的裆部，恶意大力揉弄了一下，卡卡西的腰登时就不争气地软了。</p><p>把嘴唇贴在卡卡西耳边，男人这样说道，“我来帮你脱处啊，卡卡西老师。”</p><p>被拽着领口走上二楼的卡卡西脑子还是懵的，二楼其实有不少房间，没关紧的房门里春光外泄活色生香，不时还能听到皮鞭抽打声和大叫呻吟声。经过某一间关着的房门时，里面传来了说话的声音，粗略不下四个人。</p><p>这里的隔音效果好像不是很好，这是卡卡西的第一反应。</p><p>被男人摔进了最里面房间的床上，这个床还挺软，这是卡卡西的第二反应。</p><p>哦草，我真的要和一个男人做爱了。</p><p>这是卡卡西的第三反应。</p><p>男人随手把一个证件扔在了一旁的桌子上，卡卡西认出那是他自己的工作证，本来应该放在左边的裤子口袋里，不知道什么时候被男人摸走了，难怪男人能说出他的名字和职业。</p><p>男人三两下脱掉了身上穿着的衣服，露出坚实有力的上半身和两条健壮的大腿，完美的肌肉线条在暖黄色的灯光下笼上一层色气的诱惑，令卡卡西目眩神迷。</p><p>卡卡西注意到男人只剩下一条低腰三角短裤挂在胯骨上，短裤的边缘紧紧勒着男人的腿根，描摹出巨物的形状，有几根耻毛从边缘漏出来，张扬不羁地向卡卡西打着招呼。</p><p>男人转过身去弯腰拿避孕套，屁股随着动作向上撅起，露出了内裤上湿了一块儿的痕迹。</p><p>惹人遐想的位置，说不清的好奇和在意，卡卡西俯身向前伸手扯掉了男人的内裤。</p><p>大概是没想到会被突然偷袭，男人惊愕地转回身，从短裤里解放出的巨物啪的一下打在了卡卡西的脸上。</p><p>卡卡西看见从男人的屁眼里流出了白色粘稠的液体，卡卡西知道那是精液。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘴里猝不及防被巨物塞得满满当当，卡卡西的舌头艰难活动着尝试取悦口中男人的阴茎。</p><p>“你个垃圾处男有本事把老子操射吗！”被扒了内裤的男人明显有些恼羞成怒，他抓起卡卡西的头发把阴茎强行插进卡卡西嘴中，“给我舔兴奋了我再考虑把屁眼贡献出来让你操。”</p><p>基本上女主都会一脸陶醉地像舔棒棒糖似的舔男主的阴茎，分泌口水润滑方便阴茎的进出，特意发出大力的啧啧声，露出幸福的表情，好像没有感受到丝毫的痛苦。亲身体验一回的卡卡西很想对过去的自己说，假的，都是假的，小黄书骗的就是你这种无知处男。</p><p>至少，她们有舔过这么大这么粗的棒棒糖吗？</p><p>妄图通过回忆小黄书来学习口交技巧的办法被无奈放弃，没办法，只能实践出真知。</p><p>卡卡西用舌头小心舔着男人的肉棒，从柱身环绕着打圈，用舌尖去钻柱冠，他吞咽口水的时候感觉到了男人放在他头上的手微微用力，直觉找对了方向。</p><p>他将男人的肉棒含得更深了些，肉棒抵住他的喉口，让他反射性地产生了干呕的反应，男人舒爽地发出了一声闷哼，卡卡西便收紧了腮帮子不断上下滚动喉结，同时不忘用舌头去刺激口中的肉棒。</p><p>男人开始摆动起腰宛如干穴一样干着卡卡西的喉咙，卡卡西被顶的有些恶心，却还是乖乖张大了嘴方便男人的进出。</p><p>几十下后，男人发出一声低吼，射在了卡卡西嘴里。突然被呛到的卡卡西边咳嗽着边吐出口中的阴茎，阴茎跳动着仍在射精，不少射在了卡卡西的脸上。</p><p>颜射，卡卡西的脑海里弹出了这样的两个字，只是没想到会发生在自己身上。</p><p>想用手抹走脸上的精液，一直默默看着卡卡西的男人却在此时猛然发力一把将卡卡西的身体紧紧压在床上，弹簧床承受不住似得发出了刺耳的嘎吱声。</p><p>放大的脸出现在卡卡西的视野里，在卡卡西错愕的目光中，男人伸出舌头慢慢舔干净了卡卡西脸上属于他的精液。</p><p>粗糙的舌头在脸上游走的感觉很奇怪，麻麻的带着酥意，湿漉漉的又让人心痒。</p><p>望着卡卡西笼上水汽的迷离双眼，男人愣了一下，被蛊惑般低头亲上了卡卡西的嘴唇，刚刚还在卡卡西脸上舔精液的舌头现在却跑进卡卡西的嘴里作乱翻搅。男人的舌头勾起卡卡西的舌头，故意把嘴里残留的精液喂给卡卡西，精液与口水搅在一起，腥味在口腔里蔓延开，这个味道奇怪的吻竟没有一个人想要结束。</p><p>最后，在卡卡西快憋过气去时，男人离开了卡卡西，两个人的唾液连成一根淫靡的银丝，在灯光下反射着催情的光芒。</p><p>“我叫带土。”</p><p>恍惚间，卡卡西听到了这个名字。</p><p>带土撕开了避孕套的包装，用嘴给卡卡西的阴茎套上，他随意在自己的屁股里捣弄了几下，留在里面的精液被他扣了出来，将自己的屁股对准卡卡西的阴茎，带土一边坐下去一边说，“上一个射在我里面的混蛋已经被我揍进医院了，妈的，打完架想睡觉竟然还要骑在你个垃圾身上被你这种处男鸡巴操，我他妈难道是什么垃圾回收站吗？”</p><p>被紧致温热的甬道一点点包裹的感觉舒服极了，处男鸡鸡兴奋雀跃地在陌生的领地探索冲撞，软肉层层叠叠地挤压着它，带给它无上的快感。它出出进进地把穴肉操开操熟，大快朵颐面前的佳肴美馔，在里面横冲直撞数十下后终于忍不住缴械投降，颤颤巍巍地吐出满足的涎液。</p><p>卡卡西咬紧牙关挺腰狠力将自己的肉棒埋进带土的穴里，大量的精液射了出来，将避孕套灌满。</p><p>“啧，真快。”带土无趣地从卡卡西的身上翻身下来，他的阴茎因为之前射过一回甚至没有半分勃起的迹象。</p><p>难得的觉得有点丢脸，卡卡西也觉得自己是不是太快了一点。可是没办法，处男的第一次，总是很快的。</p><p>嘛，不过好歹不会变成魔法师什么的，而且也成功脱处了，算是皆大欢喜吧？</p><p>呆呆地看着天花板，卡卡西不着边际地走神瞎想，对带土在房间里叮铃哐啷翻找东西的动静置若罔闻。直到他被带土翻过身，冰凉的液体挤进了他的屁眼。</p><p>“喂，你干什么！？”</p><p>觉察到了什么，卡卡西惊慌失措地挣扎起来，他明明是来嫖人的，怎么反而要被人嫖了？</p><p>轻松压制住卡卡西的动作，坐在卡卡西背上的带土仔细打量着那处含苞待放的粉嫩小穴，贴心解答了卡卡西的问题，“帮你脱处啊。”</p><p>“这里。”带土将一根手指插进了从未有人入侵过的领地，“被主人忘记的话可不行。”</p><p>“处女小穴也需要毕业不是吗？”</p><p>卡卡西对男男性爱多少还算有些了解，不像女性天生就能分泌润滑液接受阴茎的闯入，生来不是做爱用的器官少不了受伤出血，过程也大都痛苦难熬。即使带土不久前刚做过一轮，直接吞下卡卡西的阴茎还是滞涩疼痛，可带土表现得浑不在意，对自己的身体也毫不爱惜，大概爽或痛对他而言都没区别。</p><p>带土的四根手指在卡卡西的后穴里大幅动作做着扩张，明明言行举止粗鲁的不行，对别人做的前戏倒是意外有耐心。</p><p>不想戳破带土别扭的温柔，卡卡西把脸埋进枕头里，配合地放松了自己的身体。感受到突然的顺从，带土的动作一滞，他把自己的手指拔了出来，转而戏谑地撑开卡卡西的后穴。想引出卡卡西更多的反应，带土说：“特别给你点奖励，可不要爽翻了。”</p><p>湿湿热热的东西贴上卡卡西的穴口，很快伸进狭小的穴道中挑逗敏感丰富的末梢神经。它纠缠着害羞的穴肉邀之共舞，像个极富技巧的浪荡子在深夜一层层舔开良家荡妇虚伪的矜持，吮吸啃咬舌下饥渴诱人的身躯，将那淫荡的本性无情勾引出来，磨得人浪叫着缴械投降，只能大张颤抖的腿盼着粗热的肉棒插进来填满深处瘙痒的空虚。</p><p>带土在用舌头舔他的屁股，这个认知击溃了三十岁男人摇摇欲坠的羞耻心，阴茎因为快感再次挺立了起来。</p><p>带土草草撸动了几下自己的肉棒，让那里充血胀大，感受到炙热的肉棒抵在自己的穴口，卡卡西小心地屏住了呼吸，等待着即将到来的疯狂情事。</p><p>肉棒缓慢又不容拒绝地向前挺进着，但是带土的肉棒实在是太大了，只是吃进小半截就让卡卡西痛得抓紧了身下的床单。他能感觉到异物一寸寸入侵的不适，那种被侵略的未知恐慌丝毫比不上始终不知道终点在哪里的无助。肉棒刺穿了肠道，在里面烙上记号，卡卡西从来不知道自己的体内可以容纳下这种巨物，他心中充满惊悸，阴茎也不安地低下了头。</p><p>终于，带土的动作停止了。他喘着粗气，适应着生涩的内壁亲昵的挤压，带土慢慢晃动着腰开始九浅一深地干起卡卡西，穴肉留恋地挽留离去的肉棒，被操进最深处时又欢欣地颤抖，连绵的快感不断被制造出来，低低的呻吟和粗重的喘息在房间中回荡。擦过某一点时，卡卡西从喉咙中发出压抑的破碎的哭腔。</p><p>带土了然地攻击起了脆弱的那一点，他猛地大力碾压，又冷落似得微微擦过，存心让卡卡西欲求不满地主动晃起腰，想要迎合肉棒去撞击自己的敏感点。</p><p>带土因为情欲愈发沙哑的声音在卡卡西的耳边响起：“这是前列腺，老师。”说罢狠狠一撞，亲自演绎什么叫言传身教，“记得下次用你不中用的鸡巴操人的时候要狠操这里。”</p><p>被猛力干了好几下，卡卡西承受不住刺激的快感绷紧了自己的身体，他的脖子长长后仰，身体漫上情动的粉红色。</p><p>卡卡西随着带土肆意进出的动作摇晃着，他的阴茎因为身体的起伏不断磨蹭着床单，从毛糙的布料中得到了一丝隐秘的快感，他情不自禁得像条狗一样晃动着腰摩擦床单，想以此发泄堆积的欲望。</p><p>可是不够，远远不够。</p><p>卡卡西转过脸看向带土，他大张着嘴，因为快感大量分泌的津液从他的口中流出来，和阴茎里不断渗出的前列腺液一样，滴滴答答地落在床单上，留下斑驳的痕迹。</p><p>“带土…哈…用力操…操我…别…别停…呜…”</p><p>被卡卡西情动的声音撩拨的欲火翻涌，带土转过卡卡西的身子粗暴地吻了上去，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，铁锈味充斥口腔，舌头缠绕在一起，激起了双方更深的欲求。</p><p>卡卡西承受不住地用手狠狠地抓着带土的后背，在上面留下一道道红痕，带土被抓的一痛，报复性地低头在卡卡西脖子上用力啃咬，呼吸扑打在皮肤，引起一阵颤栗。</p><p>廉价的弹簧床随着两人的动作发出了咯吱咯吱的摇晃声，卡卡西仰头去亲带土新长出来的刺刺的微扎的胡茬，轻声说，“唔…不行…我…我要去了。”</p><p>“闭嘴，垃圾。”</p><p>差点被绞得射出来，带土咬牙又发狠干了几十下，将肉棒埋在卡卡西泥泞的穴里，穴肉痉挛着，快感的火花从连接处顺着脊髓一路传到大脑，两个人一起射了出来。</p><p>滚烫的精液灌入卡卡西的穴里，被好好滋润了一番的小穴如花般绽开，黏腻的白浊配上熟透的穴肉，淫浪污秽又疯狂靡丽。</p><p>卡卡西后知后觉地意识到带土没有戴套。</p><p>看着完事了光着鸟坐在床边，掏出不知道哪儿来的烟点燃狠吸的某人，卡卡西想起了一句俗语，事后一根烟，快活似神仙。</p><p>“操我操得爽吗？”卡卡西睁着一双死鱼眼，感觉到自己和带土的身份在这种情境下像是发生了转换，毕竟带土现在看起来才是那个嫖完人爽得不行的顾客，“屁股里被你射了这么多，你想让我和你一样含着精液走回家去，把内裤弄的湿答答吗？”</p><p>带土一阵心虚，烟呛进肺里，他逃避似得大声咳嗽着，老脸偷偷一红，“你个大垃圾才是被我操得很爽吧！不知廉耻地缠着我的腰大喊还要、操我、再快一点的是哪个啊？我……”</p><p>一声剧烈的猛响打断了带土色厉内荏的狡辩，房间的墙壁被大力猛锤了好几下，一个暴躁的声音大吼道，“阿飞！！给我安静点！！吵死了！！”</p><p>“听你们做爱的声音老子都他妈听萎了！！”</p><p>一片寂静，相顾无言，两个人都意识到了各自的幼稚，觉得成熟的大人不应该逞一时的口舌之快，他们捡起地上散落着的衣服，一件件套回自己的身上。卡卡西把衬衣最上端一颗扣子扣紧，遮住了带土留下的吻痕；带土把T恤下摆从背拉到腰上，盖住了卡卡西留下的抓痕。</p><p>清了清嗓子，卡卡西故作体面地从口袋里掏出几百块钱，放在桌子上，问：“够吗？”</p><p>带土点点头，说：“以后你来报我的名字，打九点八折。”</p><p>卡卡西矜持地没有回应，忽视颤抖着的腿和酸痛的腰走向门口，希望自己看起来还是一个普通的人民教师。</p><p>走出门的瞬间，带土陡然出声打断了卡卡西的动作，“对了，忘了告诉你，那个传单是骗人的。”</p><p>“什么？”卡卡西转过头。</p><p>“那个胸部是网上随便找的图片p上去的，这里压根儿没有大胸妹子让你上。”带土说。</p><p>“什么？”卡卡西的额角开始抽搐。</p><p>“被这种东西轻易骗到的你真的可以做老师吗，色情教师？”带土露出了一个挑衅的笑容。</p><p>“为什么？”卡卡西放弃纠缠，看着带土的眼睛直截了当地问。</p><p>“为了骗你这样的臭直男啊。”</p><p>带土再次走到卡卡西的面前，挑逗地凑近卡卡西的脸，直勾勾对上那双一进门就让他非常钟意的双眼，问出了同样的问题，“你是打算跟我上床还是去别家店找女人？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>